


Ветер на острие лезвия

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Brotp, Drabble Sequence, Drug Use, Gen, Religious Content, Swearing, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: — Болтун ты,  Буллок.— Работа такая, Альфи.Харви поглядывает на него, протирая стойку: спустит ли? Альфред дергает уголком рта. Похоже, они теперь и вправду друзья.





	Ветер на острие лезвия

Хороший бармен нутром чует, сколько кому налить, и вот этому хлыщу нужна бутылка виски — сразу, залпом. Потом знай меняй одну на другую. Столько он не берёт, конечно; всегда заказывает джин с тоником («Со льдом и лимоном, и один для тебя») либо кофе с ликёром — и сразу ясно, за рулём или нет. У Харви глаз намётан, четверть века легавым был как-никак. Раз лакей Уэйнов захаживает в его паб дважды в неделю, значит, неподалёку школа этого… Брюса? Так, вроде. В квартале отсюда есть школа для богатеньких, между православным храмом и приходом пресвитерианцев. 

Чуднóе соседство, а? 

Ещё чудней, что Альфред Пенниуорт посещает оба.

* * *

Он, в общем-то, неплохой клиент.

(«Посетитель, — напоминает Скотти. — Клиенты у проституток».  
«У девочек», — поправляет Харви.  
Когда-нибудь он расскажет ей.  
Или нет.)

С Альфредом не особо уютно — он, поди, даже спит навытяжку. Платит щедро, говорит скупо, дёргает уголком рта, обозначая улыбку. Харви помнит его и другим — дёрганым, бешеным, курком на взводе. А ещё помнит, как они с сиротой Уэйнов приходили в участок: солнце било из окон, обливало чернявые кудряшки и седые виски золотом; этот кукольный подпиздыш держал себя с королевским достоинством — было в кого. Альфред за его спиной казался не шести-, а двадцатифутовым. Исполином.

Он, в общем-то, неплохой мужик.  
Для англичанина.

* * *

— «Джеймсон» безо льда и пинту «Гиннесса», — говорит Альфред. — Всем.

Урну с прахом на стойку не ставит, но на излёте День всех святых, и с поводом всё яснее ясного. 

— На небесах пива не будет!  
— Поэтому мы пьём его тут! — откликается паб хором голосов и звоном стекла.

Трезвыми остаются только двое: один пятьдесят дней в завязке, а второй так выговаривает «месса» и «причастие», словно его зажали на школьном дворе и заставили ругаться.  
Харви наливает им по одной.

— Кем он тебе доводился?  
— Братом, — отвечает Альфред, вдруг просветлев лицом. Видно, ему самому понравилось слово.  
— За твоего брата, — кивает Харви, выливая свою рюмку на пол.

* * *

— Заходят как-то в паб католик, протестант, лётчик и дворецкий…  
— Болтун ты, Буллок.  
— Работа такая, Альфи.

Харви поглядывает на него, протирая стойку: спустит ли? Альфред дергает уголком рта. Похоже, они теперь и вправду друзья. Хорошему бармену все раскрывают душу, а Харви хороший бармен, только Альфред — не все. Он немного псих, немного мученик. Ушёл на войну, обратно уже не вернулся, ни в одного парня наверху не верит, но обивает пороги всех богов, прося за брата. Авось, кто-нибудь приберёт.

— А почему начал с мечети? Он что, был мусульманином?  
— Нет. Но если Аллах есть, — Альфред спокоен и предельно серьёзен, — то спросит с него первым.

* * *

— Ты не подумай, я не осуждаю, все мы божьи дети. Моя Скотти вообще буддистка. Подружка её — свидетельница Иеговы. Хочешь, сведу вас? Вдруг тебе пригодится. Или просто друг дружке приглянетесь. Ты ей точно понравишься, блядун старый, насквозь тебя вижу. Ох, и хорош был в молодости, верно? Все дамочки были твои.  
— Харви, я до хуя польщён, — чинно отвечает Альфред, — Но ни хуя не заинтересован.  
— Ты же сюда не за выпивкой таскаешься. Будто тебе дома не наливают.  
— Настоящая цдока начинается, когда сердце больше не болит, — соглашается Альфред. Что бы это ни значило.  
— О чём я и говорю, — кивает Харви. — Так улыбнись мне, красавчик.

* * *

Скрутив косяк, Харви усаживается напротив статуи Будды. Вот ноги ему так ни в жизнь не скрючить.

— Не знаю, как и что, уж извиняй… — говорит он, чиркая спичкой. — За мёртвых просить не стану, только за живого охламона. Чтобы, ну, знаешь… — он вдыхает сладковатый дым, удерживает сколько может, и вот они с Буддой уже улыбаются оба. — Чтоб жил подольше. Бедовый он, подставляется зазря. Если Иисус не справится, помоги ему, а? По-братски. 

— И ещё есть один салапет, за ним тоже пригляди, — на второй затяжке спохватывается Харви, а потом вспоминает гордую маленькую голову, облитую золотом, и светловолосого великана позади. — Хотя там Иисусу уже помогают.

**Author's Note:**

> «And one for yourself» — олдскульный, чисто английский способ поощрения бармена, аналог чаевых. Это не значит, что Харви пьёт то же, что и Альфред.
> 
> Пресвитерианство — направление протестантизма, распространенное в Шотландии. Усыновите мой хэдканон, что Реджи Пейн был шотландцем? Вам не сложно, а мне приятно.
> 
> Мать Харви Буллока была проституткой. Это, а также атрибуты кельтского прощания — уже хэдканоны Геста ([x](https://twitter.com/gestushka/status/740199980183490560)) ([x](https://twitter.com/gestushka/status/740234384457007104)) Продолжаем усыновлять, не стесняемся.
> 
> 1 ноября — День всех святых, 2 ноября — День всех усопших верных. Отмечается католиками. Со 2 по 8 ноября можно получить для усопших полную индульгенцию (причастие + исповедь + молитва + посещение кладбища).
> 
> «Настоящая цдока начинается, когда сердце больше не болит» — из майсы в «Хасидских историях и рассказах о праведниках». Цдока = добровольное благотворительное пожертвование, деньги или иная материальная помощь. Буквально: «справедливость».
> 
> «На небесах пива не будет, поэтому мы пьём его тут» — ирландская поговорка, равно как и: «Три вещи, которые никогда не видно: острие лезвия, ветер и любовь».


End file.
